Off School Sick
by DestructiveMind
Summary: In which the Professor is away, the kids are at school, Haibara is sick and Subaru is all too free. Haibara/Subaru. One-shot.


**Off School Sick**

 _In which the Professor is away, the kids are at school, Haibara is sick and Subaru is all too free_.

* * *

The bell rang.

 _Oh no._

It rang again.

Haibara groaned aloud, eyes shut in pure exasperation, her hands flinging erratically in the air.

 _Why why why._

Grunting loudly, grabbing a tissue and sniffing into it, she slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers after furiously kicking the blanket off. It half dangled off the bed; she didn't really care, it was her sick day. She was to do as she pleased. Her slippers made loud noises as she haughtily marched to the dorr, willing this uncouth intruder to stop being so damn persistent. She knew who it was, of course the Professor had felt the need to make sure she was cared for, but that didn't mean that she _wanted_ him here. Grudgingly dragging her feet to the door, Haibara sighed in annoyance as she reached for the handle. She yanked the door open to find Okiya Subaru stood there with a large pot of something, that all too kind expression plastered on his handsome face.

Haibara sighed.

"You didn't have to.." she murmured, moving aside so she could let him in. It wasn't in her nature to be rude to a guest, after all. He set the pot on the kitchen counter and adjusted his glasses as she shut the door slowly, her eyes on him.

"I didn't," he spoke, letting go of the pot and turning to face her narrowed eyes, "but I wanted to."

She stared at him, unamused.

"Oh, don't make that kind of face."

Haibara frowned, where had she heard that before?

Haibara suddenly sneezed, swaying slightly in her spot. Her small hand gently lifted and she touched the back of her hand to her forehead; was she feverish? She couldn't really tell..

Without prior warning, she immediately felt a pair of strong arms grip her small frame from behind and hail her into the air. She yelped instantly and frantically clutched onto Subaru's shirt, worried he'd let her fall to the ground and yet entirely confused as to what he was doing.

"W-wha-"

He steadied her so she was laying bridal style in his arms and began walking to her room, despite her valiant efforts to let her go. He chuckled, "Relax, princess."

Haibara's grip loosed on his arm and she had to admit, it felt nice not having to walk, but this didn't make this any less embarrassing. Her head still felt heavy, though..Subaru carried Haibara to her room where he set her gently on the unmade bed; a part of him suddenly felt bad for intruding on her. What if she genuinely didn't want his company? His fingers lifted slowly from beneath her, letting her tiny frame fully rest upon the bed.

He watched her for a few moments, his eyes lingered on her eyes, her nose, her lips.. her hair. She didn't really resemble Akemi; perhaps he wouldn't have even known they were sisters had he not been told. He wondered if Akemi would be happy right now, seeing him care for her sister. Haibara shifted in the bed, her eyes creasing. It seemed she was trying to sleep, or maybe she had a headache? Was she in pain?

For a brief moment, Subaru wondered if Akemi was in pain; she was never the jealous type.. but even a blind man could blatantly glean Jodie's feelings towards Shuichi. Would Akemi be jealous of that? Or would she be happy for him? Would she want him to move on? He was sure she would, she was the most loving and understanding woman he had ever met.

But what would she say if she knew he thought her sister was beautiful? That he thought she was intelligent and kind.. just like her?

Does that make him a traitor of some sort? A sicko? A twisted man who preyed on innocent women? The guilt that washed through him at that very moment felt all too unbearable; why did his mind always travel this fast?

Subaru didn't have time to think much of it, though, because Haibara started coughing uncontrollably, she bolted upright and started coughing into her hands.

"Haibara-san," he stood up and patter her back, then quickly rushed to get her her cough medicine. He poured her a spoonful and nudged her to take it, she agreed in between coughs.

"I'll go get you something warm to drink, will green tea do?"

Haibara nodded viciously, proceeding to down a glass of water next to her bed.

When Subaru was back, he set the tea cup down next to Haibara's bed, she murmured a small thank you before sipping the tasty delight.

A smile touched Subaru's face, and Haibara choked slightly on her drink when she saw him watching her.

"Is there something on my face?" she said, an eyebrow raised in question.

Subaru smiled some more, "As feisty as ever, I see."

She huffed in annoyance and continued with her tea. It almost looked as though Subaru was distracted with something, then, and Haibara daringly decided she should maybe..

"Have we met before?"

The question snapped Subaru out of his trance, and he turned to Haibara with a curious and highly amused expression. He adjusted his glasses and leaned in forward, "Of course we have, don't I always come over with a steaming hot pot of curry?"

Haibara rolled her eyes and set her tea down, "Subaru-san," she whispered, eyeing his smirk ridden face, she sounded almost tired and upset when she said, "..Who are you?"

Subaru didn't move, and Haibara's intense glare did not falter.

He smiled, "Who do you think I am?"

Should she tell him? "There was a man I knew.." she began, watching him intently for any hint of anything, "..he liked my sister. And my sister liked him back."

Subaru cocked his head to the side, as if in wonder, "And you think I'm that man?"

Haibara sighed, "I guess. You resemble him, a lot. You even say things.. like him."

"Did you like that man, Haibara-san?"

Haibara suddenly blushed, her heart beating a mile a minute as she blurted loudly, "Of course not! He was my sister's boyfriend! I would never-"

Subaru chuckled and cut her off, "That's not at all what I meant, princess. I was curious if he was kind to you, if you enjoyed his company. Of course..." he leaned in closer to her face, watching her eyes gleam with.. something, "..you're just a child, I would never accuse you of liking an older man."

Haibara's cheeks colored at her misunderstanding and she turned away, "..You're kinder."

"Hm?"

"You asked if he was kind to me but.. you seem.. kinder. Perhaps I just didn't know him that well."

Subaru adjusted his glasses, "Perhaps."

Silence.

Haibara sipped her tea.

"I'm sure he liked your sister a lot, Haibara-san."

Haibara smiled, eying her drink shyly. "There you go again, saying things from his perspective."

A small smile touched Subaru's face, "I'm saying things from _my_ perspective, princess," Haibara turned to face him, "if your sister was anything like you, any man would be lucky to have her."

A small blush crept on her face; she suddenly felt warm on the inside.

For a brief moment, Subaru wondered if he had gone too far. Did he upset her?

"Would you like some of the soup I made you?"

Haibara nodded, thankful for the distraction. When he stood up, she did too.

This was her chance; Haibara suddenly pretended to fall, landing on Subaru's leg. He hurriedly bent over and scooped her up bridal style in his arms, holding her tightly, "You should really get some rest."

He began to slowly put her down back on the bed but she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm sick of this bed. Take me with you to the kitchen."

..

At that moment, Subaru's heart nearly leaped out if his chest. Oh God, how could he have fallen for this!? It all happened too fast; Haibara nuzzled her face to his chest, pretending to adjust herself when in reality she was fumbling for his neck - his voice changer. He couldn't do anything, he was holding her, he couldn't have dropped her on the bed in the split second it took her tiny fingers to brush against the voice changer hidden beneath his turtle neck.

A second passed. Two. Three. Subaru stood in utter silence. _Did she realize what it was? Could she maybe have thought it was a necklace- no, she wasn't stupid. Dammit, Akai how could you-_ Then Haibara said, "Are you just gonna stand here all day, Subaru-san?"

Why hadn't she mentioned it? Was she planning on giving Conan hell about this first? Regardless, thankful that she had kept quiet, Subaru carried her to the kitchen where set her down and proceeded to pour them both some soup.

After a while had passed, and Subaru was hoping she wouldn't bring it up, he heard her say, "Subaru-san.."

He looked up at her, his spoon in mid-air, and she smirked, "I said you were kinder than that man, but he has something over you too."

Subaru raised a curious brow, "And what is that?"

Eyes gleaming, Haibara teased, "He has a voice that can make any woman fall at his feet."

Subaru was so damn thankful he hadn't had anything in his mouth or he was sure he would have legitimately choked on it and betrayed his emotions.

 _Dammit Shuichi, what's this girl doing to you?_

Subaru maintained his poker face and retorted, "Haibara-san, didn't you think maybe I would be insulted by that?"

Haibara got up, picking up her bowl and spoon and heading to the sink; before she reached it, with her back still turned to him she said, "No, Subaru-san, in fact I knew you'd take it as a compliment."

That time, Subaru choked slightly on his soup.

 _Oh you.. little princess._

* * *

 **Okaayyy so I know i have like 34567890 fics I need to update but i couldn't help with this one plot bunny that bothered me! its just a one-short (if i make it into a trilogy, it would probably never be finished). any thoughts my lovely people?! love youus**


End file.
